Modular belts are used in various configurations such as open grid-like structures or closed flat surfaces such as flat top belts. Flat top belts are also produced with perforations in the top surface. The flat plates of these belt modules can have holes or openings of various sizes. The purpose of the openings or holes is the draining of fluids (e.g., water) while transporting wet products such as vegetables.
In some specific applications the same openings and perforations in the flat top belt are used for blowing air from the bottom of the belt through the holes or openings to the surface where the wet goods are supported and conveyed.
The holes or openings are dimensioned to allow draining of fluids but are small enough to prevent pieces of the product from falling through the belt. This perforated flat top design is used primarily for small products such as beans for which large open flush grid belts are not suitable. While the holes or openings provide the optimal draining property on the belt module surface between the hinges, the hinge area is closed on its top side.
It is also common on such belts to open the link on the bottom side of the flat top belt in order to make cleaning of the hinge area easier for sanitary purposes. The top of the link remains closed to keep the support surface flat and to prevent debris from entering the hinge area. The tight hinge design leads to a significant reduction of the draining capability in the hinge area. Because the hinge area is not perforated, the goods positioned on the hinge are not reached by the air flow and tend to remain wet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a perforated flat top modular belt that allows the goods to dry equally in the hinge area.